Powr Sorce
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: SDAKA #3: XANA's buldng up powr for some thng...but what?
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV:

"So…how are things with you & Gary?" Rosa asked.

"Huh?" I had been in the middle of a very nice daydream in which I had as much agility on Lyoko as Yumi.

"Gary? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I said. "I've told you this. We tried dating, & we both thought it was too weird, so we decided to just be friends." I stirred the spaghetti sauce a little more. I loved working back here in the kitchen, even if I sorta had to, to pay for my tuition.

"Yeh, sure. Is the sauce ready yet?"

I took a small sample. "Um…not sure. I still think it needs…something…"

Rosa came over & took a taste. "Are you crazy? This is incredible!" We lifted the pan off the stove & placed it on the table. We worked silently for a while, plating the food & covering it with plastic wrap to keep it warm until serving time. That is, until Rosa happened to glance up & look into the room.

"Hey Tori, your non boyfriend is here." Rosa just loved it when she thought she was right. While she was thinking of romantic reasons why Gary was standing in the cafeteria well before dinnertime, all I thought of were the many different types of disasters that XANA can create.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Do you remember what Jeremy told us last night?" Gary whispered.

"Yes. He wanted us to come by around six to help him rebuild their ship. I know it's cutting it close, but I'll be there." I also lowered my voce to a whisper.

"Do you realize it's 6:15 right now?"

I gasped & pulled out my phone to check the time. He was right! "I'm so sorry! The others must be freaking out!" I said. "Look, go back & tell the others that I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He left & I went back behind the counter to work. I had even finished a single plate when Rosa came over.

"So, what did lover boy want?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "I…just forgot that Gary, Kelly, & I had a school project we need to work on."

"Well then, you should go." Rosa said. "You kids planning to come to dinner tonight?"

"Um…probably not…" I felt guilty, but some times when we had to go to Lyoko we'd lose track of time. I had a feeling that whatever Jeremy needed us for wasn't gong to take less then the 45 minutes we had until dinner…

"Well then, I'll have to give you some to take with you." She put 3 of the plates we already made in a bag with some silverware. "Just make sure to bring the dishes back tomorrow morning when you help with breakfast."

"Thanks, Rosa!" I said. "You've been a bigger help then you know…"

Hey, it's hard to save the world on an empty stomach…

It's so nice to see you guys coming back for anther story in the series! If you're new (which I'm pretty sure some of you must be), you may want to check out "Home" & "Fade to White" before you go any further in this story. Or you can just jump in here, I don't mind…

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alita's POV:

"Ok, so now that we've waited a few minutes, let's take a look at our experiment. What do you guys see?" I asked after I finished handing back papers.

"Balloons stuck into black & white bottles?" somebody called out. At the beginning of class, I had told them to stick empty balloons into the top of 2 water bottles, one black & one white.

"No. Well, yes, but not the answer I'm looking for."

"The balloon in the black bottle looks a little bit fuller now." Kelly said.

"Exactly." I said. "Black draws in the sun's energy, making the balloon swell a little bit. White pushes away the sun's energy, so that balloon has not changed." The bell rang. "No home work tonight, guys. Have a good weekend!"

I quickly pulled Gary, Tori, & Kelly aside. "Yumi called me before class. She said she wouldn't be able to meet with you guys tonight. Can you guys meet her tomorrow morning?"

"No problem." Gary said while Tori & Kelly nodded.

"Excellent." I said. "I'll let her know."

* * *

Gary's POV:

Yumi & I landed in the Mountain sector the next morning. Well, Yumi landed while I…tried not to fall flat on my face like the past few times I was here. Kelly & Tori weren't there yet, but we had decided to get started awhile.

"Ok, I'll let you drive us." Yumi said as we got on the Over Wing that Jeremy programmed to be right in front of us. "Just take it nice & slow. If you run into trouble I'll help guide you." I nodded. I loved working with the vehicles. It was also a nice way to relax since XANA wasn't attacking.

We flew around for a while, & I'm happy to say that I didn't even crash into a mountain the way Kelly did last time. Though there was a moment where I made us stop suddenly.

"Yumi…what's happening?" I asked. It was like Lyoko was…disappearing!

"I have no idea." she said. "Jeremy, we need some help over here…"

There was no response. "Jeremy?"

Still nothing.

"_Jeremy!_"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys, I ended up not being able to update when I had wanted to…**

**Any way, please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly's POV:

"Perfect timing, girls." Jeremy said when we arrived at the lab for training. "XANA's just launched an attack."

"What's he up to this time?" Tori asked.

"Not sure, but if you take care of the tower fast enough, we won't have to find out."

"Then I guess we're on our way." I said, heading for the elevator. Suddenly, the lights went out. It was completely dark. "…Or…not…"

"What just happened?" Tori asked.

"We lost power." Jeremy said.

"This is really strange. I mean, given all the energy the factory has to use for all of the equipment to run, we've never had a power outage before…" Ms. Stones said. Tori & I felt our way towards them.

Jeremy opened up his laptop. At lest now we had a little light, if only from his monitor screen. "I'll see what I can find out using this, but we need to get the power back to go to Lyoko."

"What if we fond anther source of energy?" Ms. Stones said. "Some thing to give us power to run the computer?"

"Like a wind turbine?" Tori asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"But that will only help if the wind is blowing." Jeremy said.

"Hold on, what about solar energy?" I asked. "It's a bright, clear day outside. We should be able to get plenty of energy from the sun…during the day, at lest."

"Ok, I'll call the others as I head back to school. I have notes from yesterday's lesson that might help us."

"Oh no!" Jeremy said.

"Yumi & Gary showed up early today for training, so I sent them to Lyoko…before the power went out."

"Are they ok?" Tori asked.

"I'm…not sure. I can't contact them until we have things up & running again."

"Then there's no time to lose." Ms. Stones said. "I'll get anything I think will help us while you guys figure out where the fuse box is." We herd her fall after tripping over something. "Also, find some flashlights. They'll be a big help…"

* * *

**Well, I guess this chapter kinda leaves you in the dark, but maybe the next chapter will shed some light on things…**

**Ok, fine I'll stop making puns. For now, at lest.**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi's POV:

"So what do we do now?" Gary asked. He was starting to freak out. Who wouldn't? The sight of Lyoko disappearing right before our eyes…it was kinda scary & sad at the same time. The fact that we seemed to have lost contact with Jeremy wasn't helping matters…

"We have to try to be calm." I said. "If something happened to Jeremy, others will come by & realize that some thing happened. Kelly & Tori were supposed to train today, remember? If Jeremy's gone, they'll try to reach us."

"How can you be so calm?" he asked.

"Because I've been through worse. We need to stay focused. This has XANA written all over it." I herd a familiar buzzing sound. I looked to my right & saw 6 Hornets coming at us.

"You know, those things are starting to bug me…" Gary said as he pulled us away from the monsters.

I rolled my eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Od…"

* * *

Alita's POV:

"Looking for something?"

I jumped & the folder of notes fell, sending my papers everywhere. I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, Jim. Nice to see you." I bent to pick up the papers.

"How do you like teaching so far?" he asked as he helped me.

"Oh, I love it." I said. "It's so amazing to get to try & help them understand things they might not otherwise think about…"

"You sound just like your father." he said.

"…What?" I asked, a little off guard.

"Uh, nothing. I'd, uh, rather not talk about it." Jim said quickly. "Solar energy. You know, there was a teacher here once named Franz Hopper who was into developing other sources of energy. There might be some old solar panels in the basement of his home."

"But…I can't just walk into somebody's home who I've never met." I said. This was starting to creep me out, but I was Alita Stones now. Or at lest, that's what Jim thought…

"Didn't he give you the key?" he asked, handing me the last of my papers. "I'll see you around."

I pulled out my cell phone after Jim left. "Jeremy? It's me. I'm leaving the school now, but I'm stopping by the Hermitage on my way back…I think there might be some solar panels there…"

* * *

**Sorry for the long time with out an update, I was on vacation. I'll try to keep updating at my usual pace, but I have tons of stuff I have to catch up on…**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alita's POV:

"So, what exactly did Jim say to you?" Od asked. Ulrick & Od had met up with the others after Jeremy called them. Together, we managed to get all five solar panels & some notes over to the factory.

"Well, he said stuff about my dad." I said. "I think he may have meant…my _real _dad. Franz Hopper." I tilted the panel a little bit, seeing if that would let more sunlight hit it. Besides, the last thing I wanted to do was think about my father while I was working on the roof…

"But that's crazy." Od said. "Jim couldn't possibly know about him. Even if he did…it's not like he knows of Lyoko." He made sure all the wires were in the right places & attached to the roof.

"He said some things about Franz giving me a key." I admitted. "I'm not sure if he meant a key to the Hermitage, or…"

"Hey, what's that?" Od said. We had a great view up here.

"Strange." I said when I saw what he was looking at. "It looks like XANA's attack isn't just taking the power from us. It's like he's taking our power & sending it…some where…"

We both gasped as we saw familiar black smoke come out of the wires near the street. It surrounded an electrician who was looking at what the problem was.

"I thought this was too easy." Od said.

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

"Well, the good news is that we have some power now." I said once everybody got back to the lab. "I've been in touch with Yumi & Gary. Both are fine, a bit worried, but fine. What I don't like is that XANA's electrician friend is most likely headed our way."

"I say we split up." Od said. "I'll stay here & make XANA doesn't mess up the power system."

"Wait a minute." Kelly said. "Once Ms. Stones gets to the tower, if our solar panels are running when XANA's attack is destroyed…"

"Then we'll have tons of power." Tori finished. "It might fry the computer!"

"Ok, then. Here's what we'll do." I said. "Alita, Ulrick, you'll handle the tower while Od, Kelly, & Tori handle things here."

I quickly turned my attention back to the screen. I had to try & make the most of what power we had…

* * *

**Now, even though the action's just starting, I want to remind all of you about the special Q&A chapter at the end of my stories! If you're new to the series, it's very simple. Just leave a review for this story with the questions you want answered, keep following this story to the very end, & you might just see your question answered! **

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gary's POV:

I stared out of the window of the Skid. According to Jeremy, the tower wasn't on Lyoko. Instead, it was on a Replica that XANA had created. I had no idea what to expect, but I had a feeling I would know very soon…

Yumi & Ulrick were fighting off monsters I'd never seen before. I wished that I could've helped, but Jeremy said that it would be better if I just watched.

"Jeremy, I think I see it." Ms. Stones said.

"Ok, I'll try to get you in." Ms. Stones reattached Yumi & Ulrick's Nav Skids to the ship.

I was about to get my first glimpse of a Replica. It looked exactly like the Artic Region on Lyoko, except for the fact that this was the only sector.

"The welcoming committee is on the way." Jeremy said, shaking me from my thoughts. "Some Tarantulas coming from your right."

"Where's the tower?" Yumi asked.

"Behind the monsters." Jeremy said. "Oh great, that's just what we needed…"

"What's wrong?" Ms. Stones asked.

"Willem's here."

* * *

Tori's POV:

Kelly & I hid near the energy system while Od was fighting off the electrician. Kelly was talking to Jeremy on the phone, waiting to find out when to switch the solar power off.

"I think Gary & Ms. Stones are heading to the tower while Yumi & Ulrick fight Willem." Kelly whispered to me.

I nodded, & we started moving towards the machinery slowly. XANA's electrician was trying to find us, & we _really _did not want that…

Every second seemed to take forever. Kelly & I were able to hear stuff from the fight between Od & the electrician. It didn't sound good…

"Ms. Stones is in the tower." Kelly whispered, finally. "Get ready."

I put my hand on the lever, ready to turn it off when Kelly said so.

"Now!" she said after a minute. I quickly turned off the power. The lights flickered a bit, but then stayed on. I took a deep breath.

It was over. For today, any way…

* * *

**Sorry for the really, really, **_**really**_**, late update. I have had tons of things to do before school starts (which I'm still not fully ready)…**

**I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the final chapter, so be sure to leave some questions for the special Q&A chapter! **

**Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tori's POV:

"You sure he's not your boyfriend?" Rosa asked while we chopped potatoes. I was tired from everything that had happened yesterday, so her question kinda caught me off guard.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gary, who else?"

"Oh! Uh…no…" I said. "Didn't I just explain that to you a couple days ago?"

"Then why is he always here?" Rosa asked. I saw that Gary had come in while I was working. I hoped I didn't forget anything this time…

"Hey." I said walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gary said. "Can't a guy just stop by to visit?"

"Not when all he wants is free food." I said. "…Or when there's the possibility of XANA attacking…" I added in a whisper.

"Don't worry." he whispered back. "Well, if there's anything I can…sample…" He was speaking at a normal tone again, so that Rosa wouldn't get any ideas about all the secrecy.

"You can sample as much as you want…when it's time for breakfast."

He laughed. "Fine then, _this _will hold me over." He reached around me & grabbed a biscuit from the basket that we already set out. I rolled my eyes & went back to work as he ran out the door.

"For a couple of _friends_, you goys sure are very close…" Rosa said when he left. I didn't answer, trying to get her to drop the subject. We did the right thing by staying friends, because that was all we were...just a couple of really good friends…

Right?

* * *

Alita's POV:

"Alita? Are you ok?" Jeremy asked. We were working late in the lab, trying to figure out where XANA had sent the energy he took from us during the attack.

"I'm fine." I said. "Just…thinking…"

"About what Jim said?"

"Yeh. It's the key comment I can't get out of my mind. I don't know if he meant Lyoko or just a normal key…"

Jeremy turned away from the keyboard for a moment. "Jim doesn't know anything about this. We always did a return trip when he was here, & wasn't in the factory when…" He didn't finish. He knew that I didn't like talking about it.

"You're right…but I'll be very carful around him. I'll tell that to Gary, Tori, & Kelly too. We can't risk Jim finding our secret."

* * *

**Nothing like ending a story with questions to keep all of you coming back for more! Speaking of questions, coming next week will be the special Q&A chapter I've been telling you about! It will (hopefully) be posted on Sept. 1, so be sure to leave any question you want answered in your reviews!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have just a few quick words before we start on this very special chapter! Thanks to the insight of my reviewers, I realized that some crucial information was left out. So now, straight from the cutting room floor & reworked, comes a very special extended ending! Your questions will still be answered after the extra scene, but I highly recommend you take a look at this!!!**

* * *

Gary's POV:

"Dad?" I called. It freaked me out that I had to still interact with him, especially since it seemed like XANA had taken him over again, but permanently.

I took a few steps into his study, which was where he would most likely be right now. "Dad?" I called again. "Are you in here?" There was still no response.

That was when I noticed the computer was on. While I wasn't quite sure what would happen to me if I got caught, I knew this might be a rare opportunity to see what my dad was up to…

I quickly ran to the computer & sat down. After I hit a key to get rid of the screensaver, I noticed that the files open all had to do with a place called Dunbar Labs. But why would my dad want to build & open a lab?

I opened a file that was labeled as a time line. After yesterday's date were the words "Energy Collection." I thought about what Alita had told us after the attack yesterday, how she thought that the power to the factory was being sent somewhere else during the attack. Even though we stopped XANA, did he still get what he wanted? I looked at what was next on the time line.

"Can I help you, son?" I jumped. I hadn't realized that my father had entered.

"Um, yeh. I need you to sign this test." I said, handing it to him. I don't think I've ever been so happy to have a failing test grade, since it proved I wasn't spying…

"How many times have I told you not to play on my computer?" he asked after he finished signing.

"I was just…curios about what you were working on." I said. "You've never really talked about your work with me…"

"It's classified."

"Oh." I said. "Ok." There was an awkward silence. "Well, I guess I should head back to school. Don't want to be late for dinner…"

I left as fast as possible, but I couldn't help wondering if my dad was just XANA's puppet, or…if he was some thing more…

* * *

**Favorite TV shows besides Code Lyoko?**

Well, that's a really long list…if I listed them all, you would probably skip right over it. Right now I'm really into Charmed, Buffy, Psych, Big Bang Theory, Stoked, 6teen, & just about anything that Disney makes.

**Books you like?**

I'll try just about anything. Right now, I'm reading the Pendrgen books. If you haven't tried them, you should!!! I also peeked at the first few pages of Wings last time I went shopping, so that will probably be next on my to-get list…

**Any place you'd really want to visit?**

I'd love to go to Europe. I'm not really sure why, but it just seems so cool to be able to say that you've been to Europe! It's like you're more mature or some thing. I'd also love to see China & Japan…but until I have the money for these really expensive trips, I'll just wish for a trip to Epcot…

**Where do you get your inspiration?**

Just about everywhere. The idea for this series came mostly from a show called Strange Days at Blake Holsy High, which is on Discovery Kids. If you like this series, you should watch it. It's different than my writing, but there are some parallels. I also try to watch episodes of Code Lyoko when I can, so I can remember all the details…

**(Talking about Jim's comments about Alita's father) How cold he possibly have gotten his hands on that information? Or WHO gave it to him?**

Well, I can't speak for Jim, but I have a feeling he'd rather not talk about it…

* * *

**I guess that's all for right now. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me up to this point, & I hope you'll stick around for the next story! I also want to apologize to some of you guys. If I made a promise to you that I'd do something, I'm sorry for not getting to it. There has been some crazy stuff happening, & I haven't had a lot of free time. I'll try to get to it soon!**

**Please review!!!**


End file.
